


A Sacred Kiss

by nisiedraws



Category: Les Misérables - Victor Hugo
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Churches & Cathedrals, M/M, kissing in a church
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-20
Updated: 2013-12-20
Packaged: 2018-01-05 06:21:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1090652
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nisiedraws/pseuds/nisiedraws
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prouvaire and Courfeyrac attend Midnight Mass together. They share a moment in the cathedral long after the crowds have dispersed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Sacred Kiss

**Author's Note:**

  * For [missme](https://archiveofourown.org/users/missme/gifts).



 

**Author's Note:**

> 1.) The background is mostly made up? Not based any particular Parisian cathedrals (didn't have time to plan in advance) tho the windows are modeled after those in the Basilica of Saint Denis.  
> 


End file.
